Duncan Young
Duncan Young (also known as "The Night Walker") was the killer of urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez and three unknown women in The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay), prior to which he made minor appearances in five other cases in Pacific Bay. Profile wanted to award this medal to Duncan for his sacrifice years before the events of the game.]] Duncan is a 28-year-old former police officer. He is the son of Miriam Young and Amy's older brother. Duncan once initiated a mission to rescue a group of campers held hostage by an unknown psycho. The psycho threatened to kill a female hostage, but Duncan used himself as a shield to save the girl at the cost of sustaining paralysis as a result of getting struck with a bullet straight to the spine, although he managed to shoot the psycho before falling unconscious. This incident ended Duncan's career as a police officer in the Pacific Bay PD, thus motivating Amy to prove herself a capable police officer. As for his physical appearance, Duncan sports blue eyes and medium blond hair, and either dons a white dress shirt or a black bean jacket while sitting on a blue wheelchair. Furthermore, it is known that he likes riddles, uses snow chains, and carries the scent of blackberries. Events of Criminal Case Duncan was mentioned several times before the player was transferred to White Peaks in response to Chief Marquez's campaign to curb the rising crime rates in that district. Leap of Death wrote this card to welcome Amy back to White Peaks.]] Surprisingly, Duncan and Bobby Prince (Amy's high school sweetheart) wrote a "Welcome Back" card for Amy following the closure of Anjulie Cruz's murder investigation. Moments later, Amy took some time to physically introduce the player to Duncan for the first time. Hearts of Ice Duncan made his second appearance to fill Amy in regarding "The Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away. Despite Amy's initial objections, in which she refused to buy Duncan's story about the Night Walker, Duncan required his research about the Night Walker to continue. So Amy and the player went to the candy shop near the Love Village, and found urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez's journal which the player then unraveled and shipped to Hannah for examination. .]] Hannah was able to confirm the three women Roberto mentioned on his journal to have disappeared, although the police refused to believe Roberto's story. Amy agreed to follow Duncan's plea to keep an eye for any disappearances just in case light about the Night Walker unearthed in the future. Into the Woods Duncan continued his probe for the Night Walker after Frank and the player closed Paula Mahler's murder investigation, requesting the player accompany him throughout his inquiries. First the player accompanied Duncan in asking Allen Muir for full cooperation in Duncan's inquiries, to which Allen claimed that the Night Walker was once a legit man, and suggested Duncan and the player to check the forest clearing as Allen believed the old stones offered magical protection against the Night Walker. 's notes regarding the Night Walker.]] Duncan and the player found a notebook which the player then unraveled to be notes regarding the Night Walker. Dr. Crane concluded that Melody Rivers was the author of those notes. Dr. Crane could not help but notice Melody's interest in the Stone Circle, not to mention her fascination with the Night Walker. Duncan felt alarmed about Dr. Crane's findings so he and the player hurried to give those notes back to Melody. Melody mirrored what Allen told Duncan earlier on—the Night Walker was once a legit man who served but got disfigured in the Civil War. Instead of being treated as a hero, he was treated as a monster due to his disfigured face. Duncan then hoped what Melody told the player would increase the authorities' awareness of the Night Walker fiasco. The Hunger Planes Duncan had to fill in for his sister after the trauma she faced during the shocking arrest of Bobby alongside Frank acting on Chief Marquez's orders to extract Celine Dernier and Alice Blick respectively. 's journal on the Night Walker.]] Duncan was charged with finding Alice, which she did not take well after he managed to do so. Duncan told Alice she was mentally unstable but she asked Duncan and the player to find her journal in the crash site instead, which the player successfully did after having a look inside Alice's backpack. The player had to forensically dust the journal as the ink was destroyed in the snow. The journal unearthed yet another mystery about the Night Walker: the Night Walker had prosthetic limbs to walk since they could not walk that well. Duncan did not understand the sketch pretty well, so he had Russell examine the sketch before giving the journal back to Alice. Russell made it clear that the original Night Walker lost his leg during the Civil War, which were grounds for them replacing that leg with a prosthetic leg. Duncan did not believe this because this would prove that the Night Walker would be about 150 years of age, which was way beyond the normal life expectancy of 75 years. Duncan opted to give the journal back to Alice after Russell's analysis. Duncan told Alice that her Night Walker notes were authentic, to which she replied that they were right that the legend existed. Alice also took time to tell the team about the history of the Night Walker, including but not limited to the disappearances which occurred in a 150-year window. Russell then relieved Duncan after Alice called it a day. The White Peaks Project Duncan did not play much significance in this case with the exception of asking Frank and the player to reason with Miriam (his mother and Amy's) after he caught both Miriam and Amy in a furious argument at the Youngs. Moreso, Miriam viewed Duncan as a real cop and tended to act colder in front of Amy. The End of the Night Duncan was treated as a suspect after being spotted by Amy and the player in the scene of the crime, where Roberto was found punctured to death with icicles. Duncan made it clear to Amy and the player that he was just a suspect in a murder investigation and to not treat him differently than other people as of the moment. Amy thought it was absurd that Duncan had to be treated as a suspect in Roberto's murder investigation. All Duncan knew was that Roberto was fascinated in the Night Walker, but assured the player that he found the Night Walker photos with them at one point of the player's duty in White Peaks. Duncan warned the player that the Night Walker would do everything to keep themselves secret by killing anyone who tried to expose them. Duncan then closed the discussion by telling Amy and the player that there would be a time when a cop must choose the right decision when the time came. Moreso, this irritated Miriam, resulting in her lambasting Amy for treating Duncan as a suspect from the get-go. Duncan would talk to Amy and the player as a suspect in the interrogation room after the team returned to the bridge where Roberto was murdered under a plea from Chief Marquez for Amy to stay the course until she reached the final stretch. Amy and the player found a backpack with a broken badge, which the player managed to restore only to find out that it belonged to Duncan. Amy wanted to know as to why her brother's badge was inside Roberto's backpack, so this warranted a talk with Duncan. Duncan was proud of the player for returning his old badge, but Amy wanted to know why his badge was inside Roberto's backpack. Duncan responded that Roberto had stolen his badge when he once bumped into the victim in an old workshop, but the conversation made no sense. Duncan proved to be psychologically defensive of himself after a combination of evidence and psychological shenanigans incriminated him as Roberto's killer. Duncan was aghast to know that the player managed to incriminate him as the one who killed Roberto, to which Amy assumed that the player made a false arrest, but as the junior cop was ready to concede, Hannah waltzed in with Roberto's phone. Hannah had to spend tedious minutes to retrieve Roberto's recording in its entirety and she was ready to present a never-seen-before footage of Roberto's murder. .]] Roberto was spotted by Duncan, whom he thought was the Night Walker. Roberto wanted Duncan to scatter away, but Duncan told the urban legend hunter not to be scared. Roberto knew what Duncan had been up to, and as such, he wanted to out the truth behind the missing women to the police, but Duncan would not let Roberto have things his way as he taught himself how to walk after being crippled by a gunshot with a thirst for blood, and to demonstrate his power, he punctured Roberto to death to cover his tracks. Amy was fed up with Duncan due to the lies he infused to White Peaks, so she pointed her gun to him, believing that he admitted to his wrongdoings only after Hannah managed to present the truth thanks to the never-seen-before footage from Roberto's phone. Duncan pleaded with Amy to drop the charges for the love of her family, but Amy chose the law over her family and permitted the player to send Duncan to trial. Judge Dante informed Duncan that he punctured Roberto to death with icicles not to mention him being liable for freezing at least three missing women to death under the Night Walker guise, proving the Night Walker legend to be a fad. Judge Dante was surprised that Duncan never told anyone he could walk after being crippled from a gunshot years before the events of this case, to which Duncan replied no one deserved to know this, thus concluding that he had the right to keep secrets that would benefit his person. Duncan then took a stand as to why he used the Night Walker persona. Duncan was one of Pacific Bay PD's finest assets, but when he was forced to step down as a police officer due to him being shot in the spine (not to mention being confined in a wheelchair), he left with his pride shattered in ruins. After being paralyzed, Duncan healed his paralysis to walk again, but he made things clear that he had a lot in common with the original Night Walker—a mythical creature that was once a legit man who served but got disfigured in the Civil War and, instead of being treated as a hero, was treated as a monster due to his disfigured face. Both Duncan and the original Night Walker were heroes shunned by society. Judge Dante then wanted to know why Duncan froze the three women to death, to which Duncan responded that the three women represented what he lost as a cop: beauty, youth, and happiness. Duncan wanted to preserve those women in ice so that they would not be broken like him. Duncan then admitted that he killed Roberto since the victim nearly blew his cover. Duncan was indicted for the murder of Roberto Vasquez, and for a series of brutal murders and unknown counts of obstruction of justice that took place in White Peaks, committed under the guise of the "Night Walker"—which was enough for Judge Dante to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Amy's brother. This pyrrhic victory left Amy shattered emotionally. Trivia *Duncan is one of the seven serial killers to appear in the game, the other six being Tess Goodwin, Erikah Mabayo, Freddie Alonzo, Fiona Flanagan, Rosamund Wilcox, and Abigail Riley. *Duncan's "Night Walker" persona could be an allusion to the "Night Stalker"—a real-life serial killer, rapist, and burglar. *Duncan is one of the characters to appear in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a later one. *Duncan and Elmer Wentworth are the only killers in the game to first appear as a minor character and then appear as a suspect in a case before turning out to be a killer in that very case. *Duncan is the only non-main character to appear in six consecutive cases. Case appearances Gallery Duncan Young-LeadImage.png|Duncan, as he appeared in Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay) and Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay). DYoungPacificBay.png|Duncan, as he appeared in Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay), The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay), The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay), and The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay). MYoungPacificBay.png|Miriam Young, Duncan's mother. Amy_-_-1.png|Amy Young, Duncan's younger sister. Amywithbrother.png|A photo of Duncan and Amy. YoungADV.png|An old photo of (from left to right) Amy, Duncan, and Virginia. C86KillerJailed.jpg|Duncan, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Roberto Vasquez, and for a series of brutal murders that took place in White Peaks, committed under the guise of a mythical creature known as the "Night Walker". duncanmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Pacific Bay Police Department personnel Category:Suspects Category:Killers